


互利关系

by Adeline7777



Category: ABO - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-22 22:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23001370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adeline7777/pseuds/Adeline7777
Kudos: 1





	互利关系

互利关系  
ABO设定，主勋驼，微芽驼。

一  
凌晨四点是深蓝色的。  
深蓝色的乌云，深蓝色的建筑，深蓝色的树影……深蓝色的光从窗户打进来，把屋里的人脸也渲染上了深蓝色。  
没能幸免的，还有人吐出的烟圈。  
深蓝色的烟雾在空气中忽的升起，又忽的散去。像是最晦涩隐秘的谜底，消失在了最寂静的  
时刻。

金赫奎抱着手，静静地看着眼前悠然自得的旅客。  
宋京浩似笑非笑地望着久别的老队友。  
光线太昏暗了，他微红的眼眸和轻轻蹙起的眉，一同融化在了晨光里。

“准备好了吗？”  
宋京浩的语气有些轻佻。金赫奎甚至可以猜出他此时上扬的嘴角。  
“嗯。”回答声带着一点无力的气音，语调却很坚定。  
宋京浩按下了打火机，在凌晨的夜幕里发出清脆快活的声响。  
他新点了一支烟。  
幽幽的蓝莓味，夹杂微呛的烟味，悄悄在屋子里游荡、翻腾。

金赫奎闭上了眼。几乎是在用全身感官来接受着蓝莓爆珠烟的侵袭。  
他感觉腿有些发软，呼吸变得急促，大脑的意识越来越模糊。  
与此同时，一股莫名的快感从身体最深处涌出，并迅速蔓延了全身。  
这是他渴望已久的Alpha信息素的味道。

金赫奎像是得了醉氧症的病人，起初的快感不知不觉中变成了负担。他的面色惨白，脸颊处却透着病态的红润。  
显然，Alpha信息素的浓度对于现在的他来说有些过于高了，他的身体有些承受不住。  
宋京浩在他差点晕过去的前一秒拥住了他，迅速掐灭了手里的烟。  
他低下头，轻轻吻住了怀里的Omega。

这个吻比金赫奎记忆里的任何一个都要温柔，两人在唇齿交缠中似乎忘记了所在何时，所处何地，只是尽情享受着眼下的欢爱和亲密。

理所应当的，他们都没有发现，屋门被悄悄打开了一条缝隙，以及门缝外，默默看向他们的震惊又哀怨的眼神。

二  
凌晨的旅客在天色大白之前悄悄离去。  
金赫奎长舒了一口气，正要回到宿舍睡个回笼觉，一打开门却看到了一个熟悉又陌生的身影，屋里充满着酒心巧克力的Alpha信息素的味道。

金赫奎从未见过这样的郑志勋。  
小野猫仿佛吃了炸药桶，眼圈红红的，还攥紧了拳头。大口大口地呼吸着。  
显然，他在努力消化着莫名而来的愤怒又悲伤的情绪。  
“志勋，”金赫奎唤了一声，手轻轻靠近少年的脸，想把他安抚下来。  
就在快要触到脸颊时，眼前被激怒的年轻Alpha忽然一把抓住上前的手，反手把金赫奎按在了墙上。  
金赫奎吓了一跳，有些不敢直视Alpha凑近的脸，只是轻声抗议着：“志勋……放开我，你这是怎么了？”  
“哥哥好像并没有乖乖遵守契约呢，”金赫奎第一次从郑志勋这里听到这种冷笑嘲讽的语气：“刚刚在房间里的人，哥不打算解释一下吗？”

金赫奎无言，沉默了半晌：“对不起，志勋，我……”  
“不用说了，”年轻Alpha的语气极冷，完全没有要倾听解释的耐心：“哥还记得我们的契约里，是怎么规定对违约行为的处罚的吗？”  
“我听你的，”金赫奎叹了口气：“这次是我做的不对。你要怎样的惩罚都好。”  
“是吗？”郑志勋笑了：“哥应该还记得今天是我的生日吧。我要哥和我一起吃蛋糕。”

三  
在卧室的门合上的那一刹那，金赫奎就被紧紧压在了床上。  
郑志勋脱自己的衣服干脆利落，给别人脱衣服的动作却并不熟练。  
金赫奎白皙光洁的肌肤上蓦然多了好几处红痕，看起来却更加诱人犯罪  
疼固然是疼的，但金赫奎深知年轻Alpha的脾气。此时如果还扭着他的性子来，等待他的还不知会是怎样的胡闹。

“欧巴看起来比蛋糕更好吃呢。”金赫奎的耳边传来郑志勋的轻笑：“不知道蛋糕和哥搭配着一起吃会是怎样的味道呢？”  
郑志勋并没有等待他的回答，只是自顾自地轻轻把他的生日蛋糕端过来，用塑料刀刮起了蛋糕上的一层奶油，轻轻涂在了金赫奎的背上。  
金赫奎感到背上一凉。郑志勋显然并不打算好好涂，只是轻轻地用刀背从后颈滑到腰线，再一直滑到侧臀。  
金赫奎忍不住轻轻颤抖了起来。  
少年欺身压了上来。一路半是轻咬半是舔弄，这滋味甚至比刀背还难受。  
但小野猫并没有中途放弃。他不由分说地把金赫奎翻了过来，在他的耳垂、锁骨、胸前、腰上也轻轻涂上蛋糕的奶油，用刀背一点一点轻轻匀开。  
金赫奎的呼吸声越发粗重，他有些受不了年轻Alpha这样折磨式的挑逗，轻声央求道：“志勋，不要这样，我……”  
“嘘，”郑志勋露出一个狡黠的微笑：“隔壁的岷析和畅贤哥都还在睡着，哥应该不想让他们听到这边的动静吧。”  
郑志勋把头伸向金赫奎耳边，轻声笑道：“哥只要乖乖安静，我保证不泄漏我们的秘密。”  
金赫奎努力忍着身上的刺激，点了点头。

郑志勋一边享用着身上的蛋糕，一边轻轻握住了金赫奎的下体。  
金赫奎终于忍不住呻吟出声。  
但郑志勋早有准备，附身吻上了金赫奎的唇。  
这个吻并不温柔，甚至有些粗暴和仓促，带着些报复性的意味。Alpha浓烈的信息素的侵袭让金赫奎一时有些难以适应。  
郑志勋在耳边轻声道：“赫奎哥，来陪我吃蛋糕吧。”

四  
郑志勋恶趣味地把蛋糕的奶油涂在了早已挺立的性器上。  
尽管金赫奎已经大概猜到了郑志勋接下来要做的事，可不知为什么，还是难以真的按下面子用最原始最体贴的方式来满足眼前这个欲求不满的年轻Alpha。  
“看样子……哥之前并没有为别人这样做过呢。”郑志勋望着眼前脸红到耳根的Omega哥哥，心里有些不忍，可同时又感到前所未有的征服欲和快感。  
金赫奎轻轻摇了摇头。  
“是这样啊……那看来我触犯到了哥的底线呢，真的对不起了。那今天就……”  
话音未落，金赫奎就轻轻上前，轻轻含住了Alpha粗大的性器。  
郑志勋满足地叹息出声。  
这举动在生理上没有什么特别的快感，可平日里宛如高岭之花的前辈哥哥用这样的姿势讨好，却让郑志勋获得了极大的心理上的满足。  
就在金赫奎试图学着用其他Omega那样满足Alpha的方式来讨好郑志勋时，却被小野猫一把推开了。

他终究还是不忍心啊。  
郑志勋在心里默默叹了口气。对于眼前的这个Omega，好像无论他做了怎样违背契约甚至背叛自己的事情，他都无法真正动怒，真正做让他觉得痛苦的事情。  
他把手伸进了Omega的生殖腔，却发现那里早已被来历不明的液体湿润。  
郑志勋再一次吻上了Omega哥哥的唇，这一次却是缱绻温柔的，让他放松下来充分享受接下来充分的交合。

可不管怎样，当郑志勋的下体彻底贯穿生殖腔的那一刹那，金赫奎还是疼得差点叫出声。  
年轻的Alpha做爱的手法并不熟练，只是凭着身体的本能给Omega带去一波又一波冲击。  
真的很疼……但金赫奎不忍心让郑志勋扫兴，手不知不觉抓紧了身下的床单，任由他一次次越来越深入的抽插。  
郑志勋看到了Omega流下的生理性的泪水，但他控制不了自己对这具身子的着迷，对欢爱高潮的渴望已经战胜了他的理智。

就在下体成结前的一瞬间，郑志勋终于退出了金赫奎的身体，射在了Omega的腿间。浓郁的酒心巧克力的味道弥散在了整个房间。

五  
金大湖在确认加入DRX的时候，和金赫奎签订了一份特殊的契约。  
“你也知道，Chovy是Alpha，这让他在赛场上的表现更加卓越，可也增加了他的不稳定性。”作为一个精明的Beta，金大湖的目光有着商人般的锐利。  
“我明白。”金赫奎微笑道。他Omega的身份在业界是公开的秘密。他明白，选择了和一个年轻Alpha做队友，就等同于要满足接下来一年他生理心理的多重需求，这是他必须履行的义务。  
从某种意义上来说，两个人变成了彻底的互利关系，成为密不可分的利益共同体。  
“那就好。”金大湖轻轻松了口气，笑道：“不过，作为顶级的Alpha选手，你应该明白志勋的占有欲也远大于他人。听说Deft选手之前和很多队友……”  
“我会和他们断干净的，”金赫奎的语气很坚定：“既然选择了Chovy，我就不会再和其他人有多余的牵连。”

可他还是失信了。  
他的身体熬不过越来越严重的戒断反应，不得不让宋京浩时不时偷偷过来，满足身体对之前临时标记的记忆。  
他对Chovy有些抱歉。  
“对不起。”在事后温存的时刻，他诚挚地向他的新Alpha道歉。  
“我接受哥的道歉，”小猫狡猾地笑了，他轻轻靠近自己的Omega，用只有两个人能听到的音量说道：“那下次折磨哥的时候，就减少一分钟吧。怎么样，哥？”


End file.
